


An Epic Quickie

by angryschnauzer



Series: Rugby Teacher Henry [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Henry got excited when his new running torch came. And wanted to show you that itll be good for more than just running in the dark...(based on a tumblr ask)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Rugby Teacher Henry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	An Epic Quickie

An Epic Quickie

The sound of the doorbell chiming had you pulling the pillow over your head. It was early on a Saturday morning and it had been a very long week. 

As a school teacher during a pandemic you’d had to quickly adapt to teaching ‘home learning’, and to a class of thirty 5 and 6 year olds that had the attention span of a slug, combined with stressed out parents that were trying to juggle working from home with childcare, homeschool experts, and sometimes entertaining multiple children of different ages, you had also become IT support for them too. 

Henry had it a lot easier. Not only did he teach PE which meant simply recording videos of tasks and setting it for his students, there was little to no work that needed to be submitted apart from the oldest class of his high school students that were working towards their exams. 

You groaned as the warmth of Henry left the bed and he excitedly dashed for the door as you shouted out;

“Clothes Henry, put some clothes on”

Only last week he’d given the Uber Eats delivery guy an eyeful after ordering breakfast and had ‘forgotten’ that he had ordered from the comfort of your bed, where he slept naked.

Moments later you heard him returning up the stairs, obviously taking them two at a time before he burst in the bedroom door;

“Babe, what do you think?!”   
  


Peering out from under the pillow you took in the sight of your husband; standing in the doorway wearing nothing but your hawaiian print satin kimono that barely came to his thighs, his arms spread wide, and blindingly bright head torch.

“What… what the... why?”

He crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed;

“So i can go for a run at night, or before dawn!” 

“You can test it out tonight then… i’ve got to go up to Dad’s stables to feed the ponies as he’s on duty”

-

After a busy day catching up on chores and booking deliveries for the following week, the sun was growing low in the sky when you realised you needed to drive the three miles to your parents place on the other side of town to put their two pet ponies to bed in the stables. Both your parents worked at the Fire Station so you’d worked out a rota with them and their neighbours so that their animals were cared for in the winter months. Henry was going to go for his run and test out his new head torch whilst you sorted the animals out.

An hour later you had mucked out the stable, had loaded it up with fresh hay and water, and had herded the ponies in with the promise of apples when you saw a strange light bobbing along the road that ran alongside the field. As it turned the corner and started to come up the driveway you grinned, realising it was Henry.

“How’d you get on?”

He came to a halt in front of you, breathless and sweaty, and even in the cold winter night you could feel the heat radiating off of him. The fact that you were blatantly checking him out he didn’t miss in the light of his new head torch, and before you knew it he was pulling you flush with his furnace of a chest;

“Hen! You’re all sweaty!”

“Yeah, and i know you love it”

“At least take that torch off so you’re not blinding me!”

He quickly pressed a button and the stable yard was plunged into darkness, and whilst your eyes adjusted his lips were suddenly upon yours, a forceful kiss that had you melting into his arms. When you finally had to put away for air your night vision had returned and you could see the dark look of mischief on your husbands face;

“Hen… what are you thinking?”

“Your Dad installed that roof over where he keeps the hay, right?”

Before you could even answer he had grabbed your hand and was pulling you around the back of the stables to where there was now a small lean-to built to cover the bales of hay. Henry had you pushed up against the back wall of the building and his lips were immediately back on your body, his hands finding their way beneath your hoodie and he let out an appreciative grunt as he found you without a bra. His other hand was between your thighs, rubbing against your cunt through your leggings.

“Fuck Hen… need you…”

“Here, bend over this bale”

He quickly positioned you and pulled your leggings and panties down, feeling around before cursing;

“Fucking dark… hang on a sec babe…”

A moment later you were faintly illuminated and you realised he’d turned his head torch back on;

“Hen! Someone will see!”

“Shhh, no-one will see. There’s no-one for miles. The whole reason you’re here is because your parents and their neighbours aren’t around… now bend over and spread that pussy for me…”

Leaning over the tarp covered bale you felt the velvet touch of his fat dick pushing at your entrance, gasping as he thrust in fully and started to fuck you hard and fast.

“Fuck… you’re so fucking tight babe… your cunt is so hot around my dick, gonna fill you with a massive load so i know you’re gonna have to hold it inside you on the drive home… you like that babe? Like the thought of me filling you up? If it wasn’t so fucking cold that my arse cheeks are developing frostbite i’d have you sucking me off after to get me ready for round two…”

You loved it when Henry talked dirty, he had been brought up in a well-to-do family and went to a posh boarding school, but when he was at his horniest his mind and mouth was worse than squaddie at a Weatherspoons on Curry night.

Back in the present you felt Henry snake his hand around to your clit, rubbing hard as his thrusts got faster and deeper;

“C’mon Babe, cum for me, let me feel that tight cunt of yours milking my dick for my cum… gonna fill you up with a massive load, got my balls so tight i’m ready to blow, not gonna cum until you do though…”

As if on cue your body knew exactly what it needed to do, and with a small cry you started to cum, shaking as you felt Henry pounding into you from behind before with one final deep thrust he came deep inside you as you felt his meaty dick pump you full of his cum.

-

Walking back to the car Henry had his arm around your shoulders as you happily chatted with your husband, pulling your keys from your hoodie pocket;

“I’ll drive”

“Thanks Babe”

Settling into Henry’s big Volvo SUV you flicked the switch for the heated seats and grinned at him;

“To defrost the frostbitten bum cheeks”

He grinned sleepily as he settled into the warm seat;

“You can warm them up more when we get home”

Returning his smile you knew he’d be fast asleep before you even pulled onto the driveway, but the thought of cuddling up to him under the duvet made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Explanations of ‘English-isms’  
> Squaddie = A guy who is in the Army - usually low level  
> Weatherspoons = a cheap chain pub/restaurant know for cheap beer and having themed ‘nights’ which do combo deals such as a Curry and a Pint of beer for £5.


End file.
